He fell
by NatalyaShae
Summary: TC father comes in and accuses TC of being at fault of his brother, Thad's, death. Topher doesn't take to kindly to this and has to tackle TC from doing something stupid again before he can leave the E.R. Not as good as it sounds, just a 1 shot.


Super short one shot/ names are spelled wrong in the beginning. No I'm not fixing it, deal…please J

"It's your fault your brother died! If you hadn't have hesitated, your brother would still be alive! I ought be you dead, boy!" Touph rushed into the break room hearing the last part of sentence. By the pained expression on his brothers face, there had been a lot more said.

"Get out of here!" Touph yelled, thinking TC father was a bit lucky he was able to walk out period. Thomas Callahan grunted with a fierce expression before giving his son a pointed look before leaving. TC swallowed roughly before running a hand through his hair.

"He's wrong, T, don't listen to him" Touph says sternly. TC looked at his friend that he considered a brother, a merely nodded.

"I'm serious, T" Touph says, knowing that TC was just going through the mechanics.

"What's going on, we heard ye- oh my GOD, TC, are you okay?" Christa asks stepping forward. However, Touph motioned for her to stay back.

"Maybe he's right, Touph" TC murmured before nodding his head slightly before he started to walk for the door.

"T! Stop! T! T!" Touph yelled. TC kept walking, not really paying attention to where he was going or the happenings. Touph sighed before looking heavenward.

"T!" Touph yelled coming out in to the hall, gaining everyone's attention.

"T!" Come on man, don't make me do this!" Touph pleaded. TC glanced back at him.

"What's going on?" Ragosa asks warily. TC turns back and heads to the exit/entrance to the E.R. Without another word, Touph charged TC and tackled him. They sprawled to the floor with Toph pinning TC's arms as he started yelling.

"GET OFF ME, TOUPH!"

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL, T"

"GET OFF"

"NO"

"TOUPH…GE-GET OFF"

"NO"

"LET ME GO"

"…I CAN'T."

"Please, get off me Touph" TC begs, tears falling from his eyes.

"It's not your fault, T!" Touph urges him to understand.

"I froze! I GOT MY BROTHER KILLED TOUPH, HOW IS THAT NOT MY FAULT. PULL A TRIGGER, TOPH, IT'S SO EASY, HOW COULD I HAVE MESSED THAT UP! WHY DID I HESTITATE?!" TC yelled.

By now everyone looked solemn as they realized what was going on. Even Scott looked worried for the guy.

"HE WAS JUST A KID, T! YOU FROZE BECAUSE IT WAS A 12 YEAR OLD KID! Anyone could have froze, more than you have." Touph replied.

"He froze 'cause he was a chicken shit. That's what got his brother killed!" A voice sneers. Ragusa looked at him and was suddenly glad he didn't have to worry about the legality of it as he sucker punched the man in the face. Thomas dropped like a sack of potatoes with everyone looking at him.

"He tripped" Ragusa explains fixing his scrubs. TC couldn't help but break out laughing. Touph and the others follow soon after.

"Toph, seriously, you can get off me now" TC sighs. Toph looked at him before nodding.

"Fine, but your coming over for dinner tonight" Toph orders. TC rolls his eyes but nods. Toph always invited him over for dinner when he was super worried he might do something stupid…and when he was bored and needed saving from his wife, but in this case he knew which it was.

"Hey, Topher, do you mind-"

"Yeah, you can come to" Toph invites Jordan. TC looked over at her as Drew and Toph helped him up. She looked worried. TC frowned, he didn't mean to upset her.

"I still don't get what happened" Krista says.

"You don't want to Scott declares returning to his chart after giving TC a nod.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Paul asks pointing towards Thomas. Scott looked up and then down at the unconscious man.

"Who?" Scott asks walking away. Soon, everyone followed suite.

"Unfortunately if we don't treat him he'll be a liability…so just…put him in an exam room and release him when he wakes." Michael Ragosa sighs.

"And have security escort him out. I don't want him messing with TC again" Topher says seriously.


End file.
